Take Me To My Bliss
by Guard Girl
Summary: Lily Evans has heard all the rumors about James Potter being a player, but she doesn’t believe in them until she is another victim to his heartbreak. Warning: Slash hints in 4th Chapter
1. Astronomy Tower

Alright, this is about my fifth attempt at fanfiction. I've written other ones, but they basically sucked, but this one   
seems to be turning out pretty well.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling owns me. : )  
Summary: Lily Evans has heard all the rumors about James Potter being a player, but she doesn't believe in them until she i  
s another victim to his teasing. The characters are stero-typical: Lily is smart and a perfectionist and James is a   
sex-fanatic with good grades.  
  
This Feeling Inside  
By Guard Girl  
Chapter One: Astronomy Tower  
  
*********  
  
Lily Evans paced the astronomy tower, waiting for the arrival of her blind date, her best friend, Arabella Figg, so t  
houghtfully set up. She hated dating, she hated the male population, she hated surprises, and most of all, she hated waiting.   
The date was set up for eight o'clock and this guy was already ten minutes late. Naturally, since she was a perfectionist,   
she was there exactly on time and scolded anyone who was late.  
  
She sighed in frustration and slid her back along the wall downwards until she was sitting with her knees close to her chest.   
She took a strand of her curly flaming hair she was so noticeable for and started to twirl it around her finger, a habit of   
hers when she started to get frustrated or nervous. In this case, it was both.  
  
"Why did Bella have to do this? She is so going to be throttled if he stands me up. Where is this guy anyways? If he doesn't   
come for another five minutes, I'm leaving.' Lily thought to herself. "Bella" was the name Lily affectionately gave her best   
friend.  
  
Five minutes passed so she stood up and started to walk towards the door. She closed her eyes as she sighed, just thinking   
about how much homework/study time she missed for playing along with Bella's stupid game. She wondered if there really was   
going to be a guy coming or if Bella did this to see if she would actually go through with it.   
  
She walked down the steps with her eyes still closed, testing her memory to see if she knew how many steps there were to the   
bottom of the spiral staircase. She finally reached the bottom, correctly assuming how many steps there where (thirty-eight).   
She smiled to herself and opened up her eyes and started humming. That's when something rammed into her.  
  
Lily fell back hard against the steps when the other something, assuming it was a someone, fell the other way. It was   
defiantly a man. If it were a woman, she would of felt those signature bumps of flesh on her chest, even in the smallest.   
But this man did not have a chest. Nope, she could certainly tell he was built, just by being ran into. But all of this   
didn't manner, she was just knocked over by someone! Ah, and the stero-typical red-hair temper kicks in...  
  
"What do you think you were doing?! I could of gotten hurt!" Lily opened up here eyes to see the man sprawled on the floor,   
his face to the ground. "I want two apologies: One for being late and another for making me fall over." Lily demanded.  
  
The man started to get up and explain himself, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I was at a prefects meeting and I lost track   
of ti--"   
  
"Prefects meeting? I missed it? Oh, no!" Lily started to scramble to get herself up but the man stood up before her, took her   
by the waist and helped her up. Lily felt herself getting flustered since she had never been touched in that sort of way by a   
man-or anyone in that matter-by that sort of way. She cursed herself for showing a weakness. Then she she realized that it   
was dark out and he couldn't see her flushed cheeks. But this also meant she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, you didn't miss much. Mainly a bunch of crap about harassment, responsibility and such. Nothing big."  
  
"Oh, so in other words, same old, same old."  
  
"Yeah..." the man said in reply. "How about let's up to the astronomy tower?"  
  
"Sure," and Lily led the way back up the stairs, feeling her mood being lightened by the man's politeness.  
  
There was much more light in the tower than in the hallway, thanks to the coming of the new moon so Lily took this chance to  
get her first glimpse of her blind date. She started her eyes from his feet as she always did this when looking at a person   
for the first time. Not exactly "elevator eyes" since she wasn't looking the person up and down, she just liked to save the   
face for last and take it all in.   
  
His shoes were your normal black dress shoes- standard for school dress code. He was still wearing his uniform, as was she,   
which was black dress pants, the robe, and sweater. When she had leveled her head so she was looking straight forward, she   
was looking straight into his chest. She raised her head up to him, taking note of his Adam's apple in his throat, his   
slightly defined chin with stubbles from not being shaved since this morning, thin lips (maybe too thin), perfectly good nose,  
dark brown eyes, slightly bigger than average forehead, and extremely messy black hair. The last thing she took in was what   
told her who he was: James Potter, the school's most popular, well-known, most loved sixth year male who was on his way to be   
captain of the Quidditch team and become Head Boy next year, all making him the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts, right   
along with his two best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Lily. I thought it was with that flaming red hair," James gave a little chuckle. Lily felt her spine get goose   
bumps with the base-ness of his voice. That's weird, the only time she ever got goose bumps up her spine was when she was   
being freaked out, but she knew most defiantly that she wasn't being freaked out. She never really had a crush on any guy,   
but that was mainly because she told herself that she didn't have time to have a crush on a guy. What, with studying, doing   
homework, being a prefect, being a best friend, who has time for guys? Certainly not Lily Evans. Plus, guys are just jerks   
who think with their penis's. But she had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, James was different. Maybe he did something   
unimaginable for the male species: think with his head, and she's talking about the one that sits on top his shoulders, those   
broad shoulders of his...  
  
"Yeah... did Bella tell you about this or did she give the message to one of your friends to tell them about this?" Lily   
asked.  
  
"Um, actually Bella suggest this to me. She said it was one of her friends who, quote, 'desperately needed a man to put some   
love in her life so she doesn't have a stick up her arse twenty-four/seven,' unquote."  
  
That certainly sounded like Bella. Since Lily didn't want a second break out that night, she just lightly laughed but was   
silently fuming on the inside. 'You're going to die you're going to die you're going to die you're going to die' she chanted   
in her head, trying to relay the message to her dearest friend. "Oh, she said that, did she? Ha, ha ha..."   
  
Apparently James saw that she was angry, so he changed the subject with, "So, why don't you date?" Ok, so that isn't exactly   
changing the subject, but Lily realized that he really didn't know much about her, so she let it slide.  
  
"I believe that guys are jerks who think with their penis's other than their brains," she stated truthfully.   
  
James looked a bit taken back but quickly recovered with, "I bet I can change your mind about that," he said as he sat down   
where Lily had just sat before when she was waiting for him. She took his lead and plopped down next to him.  
  
"That'll be quite a task for you to do. I've thought this for a long time so you'll have to be someone really special to do   
that." Lily immediately regretted what she said, thinking that maybe James will take it as flirting and think that she was   
telling him that she thought of him as special. Well, it did seem that he did use his head occasionally since he was a   
candidate for Head Boy.  
  
"Maybe you just don't know any guys who are good, like me." He said as he smoothed his unruly hair.   
  
Lily had to laugh at that. Not so much as a laugh out loud, but a soft, polite laugh. She made sure not to giggle in fear   
that it would be taken as flirting. She had heard about James Potter's "habits" of dating girls. She heard rumors of him   
cheating on girls, taking many of their virginity's along with their hearts, yet they still chase after him. Then again,   
these were all rumors. Lily wasn't much of a gossip but she couldn't help but believe that there may be some truth behind   
some of the rumors. After all, she heard it from 97% of the population. She knew this for a fact, she took a poll on it last   
year.  
  
Lily noticed James looking over at her and she realized that she had gone silent with her ponderings. "Sorry, I was just   
thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Oh." Silence. "So how about them 'Nic's?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, heard it from a muggle student."  
  
"Oh." Silence. Great. This was going great. Wait. Hold it right there. Did he just put an arm around her? Lily stiffened her   
back.  
  
"Oh, sorry, does that make you feel uncomfortable?" He started to remove his arm.  
"No, it's... ok... it's just that I've never dated a guy before and haven't really been... touched... before..." Lily noticed   
with frustration that she was stuttering. 'Sign of weakness, don't let him know that he's getting to you!'  
  
"Oh, ok. So that means you've never been kissed before?"  
  
"Nope, can't say I ever have been."  
  
"What about from your parents?"  
  
"They're dead. But I imagine that when I was a kid, they did."  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok, you can't be sorry about something you didn't have any part in doing or that is done and over with for ten years by   
now. I barely knew them. They died when I was seven... actually, on my seventh birthday, come to think of it." "Come to think   
of it?" She knew that as a fact.   
  
"Oh, wow... Some birthday present." Lily looked over at him and gave him a questioning look. "Sorry, bad joke. Really bad   
joke. I promise to never say it again. Cross my heart, hope to die, I'm a sandwich made of rye... wait, that ain't it..."   
Lily giggled. Then stopped in mid-giggle. Oops. She just giggled. Then she realized that they were still facing each other.   
And pretty close, thanks to that blasted arm of his around her shoulders.   
  
'Oh, shit, is he moving his face towards mine?' Lily froze in shock and watched his eyes close and thin lips slightly pucker   
out. Her last thought before she blocked out the whole entire world was that her lips were chapped.   
  
***********  
  
Like it? Hate it? Go ahead, leave a review. Constructive criticism gladly taken and will use in the future, praises shall   
add brownie points (I'll keep a point system) and flames will be laughed at and posted. 


	2. The Mask

This is the second chapter of This Feeling Inside. I'm writing it before I've posted it on fanfiction.net so I'm not sure how   
the public likes the first chapter, but I'm mainly posting them for my own musings.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling owns me.   
Summary: Lily Evans has heard all the rumors about James Potter being a player, but she doesn't believe in them until she is   
another victim to his heartbreak. The characters are stero-typical: Lily is smart and a perfectionist and James is a   
sex-fanatic with good grades.  
  
Take Me To My Bliss  
By Guard Girl  
Chapter Two: The Mask  
  
'Oh, shit, is he moving his face towards mine?' Lily froze in shock and watched his eyes close and thin lips slightly pucker   
out. Her last thought before she blocked out the whole entire world was that her lips were chapped. She didn't even feel   
the kiss, her mind too much in shock. Then she came to her senses, felt his lips for a split second and pulled away quickly.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Lily practically shouted, trying to keep her cool so she wouldn't completely scared him.   
Hey, she still wanted to give the guy a chance. He may of taken her giggling as a sign that she wanted to be kissed. Damn her   
girly-ness! If she weren't a girl, she wouldn't have a problem with giggling.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to kiss you." He looked so cute there and seemed honestly sorry that he had miss-read her   
signs and kissed her. Plus, Lily was helpless against the puppy face.  
  
She sighed and said, using all the strength she could muster, "No... I'm sorry for... freaking out on you." Lily rarely   
apologized.  
  
James immediately lightened up and gave her a hug that pushed all the air out of her lungs. "Thank you, Lily! I was afraid   
you would hate me! I promise not to kiss you unless I have your permission."  
  
Lily coughed out the rest of the air she had inside of her and started to, in vain, to beat his arm so he could get the   
picture that she had no air. "Stop...!" she strangled out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's twice tonight I messed up! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" and he gave the puppy face again.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright, just... avoid touching me until I become more comfortable with you... if I do decided whether or  
not I want to date you." That seemed to comfort James so he leaned back, smiled contently and looked up at the stars. Lily   
really didn't have much to say since she was feeling a bit awkward after having her first kiss being taken away by a mistake,  
so she said while looking at her watch, "Well, it's ten thirty and I still need to do my homework. I guess I'll be going."  
A little lie never hurt anything, did it? So what if she didn't have any homework?  
  
"May I walk up with you?"  
  
"Wouldn't that be sensible since we both are in the same house and year?"  
  
"Oh, yeah... sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing! There's nothing to be sorry about." Lily fumed. This time James bit his lip from apologizing for   
apologizing. They walked in silence up to the common room. When they approached the stairs where they split up for boys and   
girls, they both turned towards each other in an odd sort of way, not exactly knowing how to say goodbye. Lily, who has never   
said "good bye" to a guy before since she had never dated didn't know what to do and James, who Lily assumed James just   
snogged the girl goodnight must be at a bit of a lost, too.  
  
"Um, good night, James. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Lily." Lily turned to go when James called after her, "Wait!" She turned back around on the third step. "May you   
sit with me during breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
Lily was a bit shocked since no one had ever asked her to sit next to them, and the only person who did voluntarily sit next   
to her was Bella who was her only good friend. She had people who she talked to but no one who she really confined in like   
Bella. She thought about the idea of sitting with James, Sirius, and Remus, seemed to like the idea, but one thing stopped   
her from agreeing. "No." James looked disappointed. "I will, but only under one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let Bella sit with me?"  
  
James looked confused, as if why she had even bothered to ask such a simple question. "Yeah, Bella can sit with us. Really,   
you could of brought her with you tomorrow without asking and I wouldn't of cared. I don't think the boys would of, either."  
  
Lily smiled a polite smile and said, "Alright then, tomorrow at breakfast it is," and she turned to leave.  
  
"Good night, Lily," James called behind her.  
  
"Good night, James."  
James walked into his dorm room and shut the door behind him.  
"How did it go?" Sirius asked without looking up from his spot on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"It went well. I'll give it a week. Maybe two. She seems a bit more firm about me not touching her in my sort of way."  
  
"Oh, a challenge I see." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Hey, I said that I'll bring her to bed. I meant it. I am determined to sleep with every girl in our year."  
  
"Yeah, ok. You still gota sleep with what's-her-face, Lily's friend... Arabella?"  
  
"Got that covered. I slept with her back in fourth year."  
  
"Oh, ok. Does Lily know?"  
  
"I doubt it. Heck, I even doubt she herself knows about it. She was pretty smashed."  
  
"Oh, so that was the one at the Christmas Party!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was... forgot."  
  
"Did you take her virginity?" Remus joined the conversation. He was always the serious one.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. She was really tight."  
  
"That's disgusting." Remus said with a sour look on his face.  
  
"That's awesome! So how many is that? Four? Five?" Sirius brought out a note pad that had all the people that James slept   
with, how many girls he took the virginity of, how many people Sirius slept with/took their virginity, and same with Remus.   
James was in the lead with sleeping with twelve girls, his first being in his third year, and taking her virginity. He   
thought it was love. After he slept with her, he figured out that he didn't, and it was just his hormones talking and decided   
to listen to those hormones and bed every girl in the seventh year, and other years, too. Sirius only slept with five girls,   
each one only doing it out of love-or lust, he wasn't sure which. Remus was still a virgin and planned on staying that way   
until he was sure he truly loved someone. "Says here it'll be your fifth one. Good job! That's my boy." He wrote Arabella's   
name down under the column named "Virgin."  
  
"How can you make him feel as if he has achieved something by this? You are breaking so many girls hearts, making them feel   
like you love them, sleep with them, and break it off. Why do you do this?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm horny," James said with an air of "Who cares." He took his showering things and went into the bathroom. "Besides,   
there's nothing wrong with having sex- as long as you know that they're clean. And believe me, Lily is defiantly clean."  
  
"And what about their feelings?"  
  
"I don't care," And he closed the door to the bathroom.   
Lily closed the door to her dorm room.  
  
"How did it go?" Bella jumped up from her bed.  
  
"It was alright... He was a bit pushy."  
  
Bella looked thoughtful. "Hm... Did you guys kiss?"  
  
"Yeah, but I pushed him off of me. I told him that I didn't want to move that fast."  
  
"That was a smart move. Don't let him do anything to you if you don't want to. Promise me that, ok?" Bella looked serious.  
  
"Yeah, I will. Why are you so concerned? You would know better than anyone that I wouldn't let anyone touch me in a way that  
I wouldn't want them to."'  
"I know, it's just that... you know what people say about him. They say he's slept around."  
  
"Those are just rumors."  
  
"No, they're not!" She covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Bella, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked hesitant. "Lily, I haven't told you this, but... do you remember the Christmas party last year?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember finding you in a room on a bed, passed out."  
  
"I don't remember anything about that night. I vaguely remember kissing James, but that's about it. When I woke up, my thighs   
were sore that I could barely walk. There was also a little bit of blood on my pants, and I didn't have my period."  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"I don't know... I had a lot to drink. I can't remember anything about that night."  
  
"But you weren't... you know... pregnant?"  
  
"No, no, I made sure to have a test afterwards. I had forgotten that I had just finished my period so I wouldn't have been   
ovulating."  
  
"So how do you know that the blood may have been your period acting stupid and decided to linger?"  
  
"I thought that, but I think that when the hymen gets broken, it's rich blood, not like when you have your period. It was   
defiantly bright red, like I was cut or something. And I wasn't. But then again, it could have been my period being stupid."  
  
"That's so scary... I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
  
"It's ok. We didn't know each other back then."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. That's how we met each other." Lily seemed to brighten up after such a serious conversation.  
  
Bella smiled and nodded. "Well, I think it's about time for bed."  
  
"You're right. I'll take a shower. I'll try not to take too long so I don't keep you up."  
  
"Don't worry about it. The sound of the shower will probably make me sleepy."  
  
Lily laughed. "I know what you mean! I'll try not to fall asleep in the shower."  
  
"Oh, Bella?"  
  
"Yeah?" Bella lifted her head from her pillow.  
  
"James asked me to sit with him at breakfast tomorrow and I said that I would only do so if you sat with me."  
  
"Yeah, sure I'll sit there."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. Besides, we don't even know for sure if I was raped."  
  
"That's true. Sweet Dreams, Bella." She smiled warmly at her friend.  
  
"'Night, Lily!" 


	3. Breakfast

This is the second chapter of Take Me To My Bliss. Seems that people like it! Yahoo!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling owns me. : )  
Summary: Lily Evans has heard all the rumors about James Potter being a player, but she doesn't believe in them until she is   
another victim to his teasing. The characters are stereotypical: Lily is smart and a perfectionist and James is a sex-fanatic   
with good grades.  
  
Take Me To My Bliss  
By Guard Girl  
Chapter Three: Breakfast  
  
James leaned over Lily and kissed her with so much passion that it took her breath away. He pulled away slowly, letting the   
kiss linger for a few more seconds. He looked down at her with those beautiful brown eyes of his, so full of love, so full of   
hunger.   
  
"Lily, I love you. I never want to stop kissing you. I won't ever let you go."  
  
"Oh, James, I love you, too...!" Lily smiled up at him and she felt tears of happiness weld up in her eyes.  
  
"But, my love... doesn't it bother you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That this is only a dream."  
  
Lily woke up in a cold sweat. What a nightmare! Her confessing her love to James! She promised herself that she would never,   
ever do that. 'Oh, God, and I have to sit with him at breakfast in...' she looked at her clock, 'three minutes!'  
  
"Bella! Why didn't you wake me up?! I can't be late to breakfast! It's going to be my second impression on James!"   
  
Apparently Bella hadn't woken up either. "Hu...? Wha' 'bout James?" she asked groggily.   
  
"Bella! We need to be at the Great Hall in three minutes!"  
  
"Why? Breakfast isn't served until 7:30. It's only... 6:58? Lily, why are you waking me up this early?"  
  
"Just get dressed!" And Lily threw Bella's school uniform on top of her; Lily was already dressed. Bella did a moan of   
protest but knew better than to argue with Lily.  
  
****  
  
Lily raced down to the hall with Bella dragging along behind. The only thought that kept Bella going was the known fact that   
there would be coffee. Of course it would be at the teacher's table but Professor McGonagle had taken a liking for her and   
always gave her a cup.  
  
Once they reached the double doors to the Great Hall, Lily stopped dead in her tracks and Bella caught up with her, half way   
bent over, catching her breath. "Lily, promise me... you'll never... do that... again." She panted.  
  
"Make yourself look smart. We're about to make a second impression."  
  
"I thought it was the first impressions that counted." Bella asked, straightening herself up.  
  
"Yes, it is, but I made a really bad first impression so I'm going to have to make it up."  
  
"And how are you supposed to do that?" A tenor voice asked behind her.  
  
Lily gasped and turned around. "James!"  
  
"I saw you two running down the hall. What's the hurry? In that big of a rush to see me?" and he gave the girls a wink.  
  
Lily, despite herself, blushed. "Of course not. I just don't like to keep my company waiting. But it seems that it wouldn't   
have made that big of a difference considering that you just got here."  
  
"Indeed... shall we go inside?" James asked while holding up the door for the two of them. It was then when Lily noticed that   
Remus and Sirius weren't there.  
  
"Where's the other two?"  
  
"Who, Remus and Sirius? They'll, uh... be down in a few minutes. Remus had to... wake up Sirius. He's a hard sleeper and   
Remus has a certain 'touch' to get him awake that I don't have." James looked a tiny bit flustered but kept his cool well.  
  
"I see..." Lily answered and walked inside with Bella and James following. "Where do you guys usually sit? I tend to block   
out the world while I'm at breakfast, reading the Daily Prophet, so I don't really see where everyone else sits."  
  
"Oh, right over here," and he took a seat. Lily debated on whether to sit next to him or across from him. If she sat next to   
him, he was able to put his arm around her, kiss her, and other stuff. However, if she were sitting across from him, he was   
able to stare at her and play footsie with her. Ooh, the choices. "Come sit next to me," James said, while patting the seat   
next to him. Ok, so that got rid of choice B. She took his offer and Bella already walked around to the other side and sat   
across from Lily.  
  
"Oh, shyt... Professor McGonagle's not year yet..." Bella whimpered, desperately wanting her coffee. "Lily, please, never   
wake me up this early again," She said as she put her head down on the table and closed her eyes. "McGonagle's not even here   
yet and she's an early bird. She even had the right mind to wake up at 7:15."  
  
"Um, Bella, you only woke up fifteen minutes later than usual." Lily said.  
  
"That's fifteen minutes of extra sleep that I could of gotten!" Bella groaned and put her arms under her head for support.  
  
"Hey, James." Remus and Sirius came over to the table. "Oh, hi, Lily and Bella. I didn't know you'd be with us this morning."   
Remus smiled a warm smile.  
  
Remus sat down on the other side of James and Sirius walked over to the other side and sat next to Bella. "Hey, sleepy   
head," Sirius said, while petting her head. (A/N: I'm a poet and I-forget it. Haha)  
  
"Mm..." Bella said while smiling contently.   
  
"Bella loves it when people pet her head. She's in love with cats so much that she acts like one. Haha You should hear her   
purr!" Lily laughed. And just on cue, Bella purred.  
  
"Whoa! That's great! It sounds like a real cat!" Sirius said with amazement. Always the easily amused, that one.  
  
Lily then noticed Professor McGonagle walk into the Great Hall. "Oh, Bella, your coffee is here."  
  
She immediately popped her head up. "Coffee?? Where??" She stood up quickly and sped-walked over to Professor McGonagle.  
  
"Hm, coffee? I've never had it..." Sirius said with interest.  
  
"I don't think you would need it with all the natural energy you have," Remus said with a smile towards Sirius. Sirius smiled   
back.   
  
"So how about some breakfast!" James said a bit loudly and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and cinnamon to sprinkle on top.   
  
"Oatmeal and cinnamon! I love that!" Lily said and got the same thing, along with orange juice, two pieces of toast with   
strawberry jam, and a banana.  
  
"A bit hungry?" James asked with a glance towards her food at the same time Bella came back with her coffee.   
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal a day. Studying, doing work, and thinking hard takes a lot of out me so I need all the   
energy I can get." Lily said.  
  
Bella took a long sip from her steaming black coffee. "Oh, yeah, that's the stuff. Hits the right spot every time."   
  
"I bet I could hit a good spot, too, if you'd let me," Sirius said in a husky voice and put arm around her.  
  
Bella blushed a bright red. "Whoa, watch it there, paddie! Talk about getting to know each other a bit too quickly." The rest  
of the group laughed. The breakfast went on cheerfully with lots of talking, flirtings, and laughs. Before they knew it,   
they had to be off to their first class.  
  
As they were leaving the hall, James pulled Lily aside and since they were walking in the back, none of the others noticed.  
  
"Can I see you again after dinner?" James asked  
  
"Um... I'm not sure..."  
  
"Just come up into my dorm and we can figure out something to do there."  
  
"What? James, I told you, I don't-" a finger was put to her lips to silence her.   
  
"I promise I won't take advantage of you. I like you. I just feel most comfortable in my room. There are chairs in there so   
we don't have to sit on my bed. Plus, I don't like the common room that much. Too many pip squeaks." He took his finger off   
her lips and she surprisingly missed the feeling.  
  
"Do you promise not to pull any fast ones?"  
  
"Yes." He looked sincere.  
  
"Alright. But I can't stay too late. I have homework to do."  
  
"Just like you had some last night?" He asked with a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
"How did you know..." Lily was confused.  
  
"I'm just good like that," he said with a low chuckle. There it was again! She got those goose bumps, just like last night.   
Why was he making her feel this way?  
  
"I just don't want to stay that long." She said honestly.  
  
"I understand. You can leave at anytime you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Thank you for understanding," Lily smiled.  
  
James grinned back, "Hey, that's what I do best!"  
  
"I think we need to be going to our classes." And they started their way to charms.  
  
"Lily?" James asked while walking through the hall.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I hold your hand?" Lily blushed. That was possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever asked her.  
  
"Um, sure..." He slipped his hand underneath hers and intertwined his fingers. His hand was so warm; it warmed her cold   
fingers right up. She loved the feeling. He felt so strong, so secure. Lily started to anticipate the evening's date. 


	4. Boy's Dormitory

This is the fourth chapter of Take Me To My Bliss. Thank you all who are sticking with my story! I am nowhere nears done. :-D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling owns me. : )  
Summary: Lily Evans has heard all the rumors about James Potter being a player, but she doesn't believe in them until she is   
another victim to his teasing. The characters are stereotypical: Lily is smart and a perfectionist and James is a sex-fanatic   
with good grades.  
  
Take Me To My Bliss  
By Guard Girl  
Chapter Four: Boy's Dormitory   
  
Lily could barely concentrate in her classes. How could she when she had her second (she liked to think of it as her first)   
date with James Potter after dinner? She just wanted this day to be done and over with! But of course, those days when you   
want to go quickly just seemed to drag along. She swore that she saw the minute hand in her History of Magic class spin   
backwards twice. But maybe that wasn't all that weird considering this was a magical castle where the staircases moved and   
there was a poltergeist all over the place.  
  
So there Lily was, tapping both her foot and her pencil impatiently, watching the minute hand go backwards and forwards until   
the bell finally rang to signify lunch. She grabbed her stuff and shoved it all in her bag and quickly walked out of the   
classroom in hopes that her fast actions would help move the day along faster.  
  
"Hey, where's the big hurry?" Bella called after her.  
  
"This day needs to be done and over with." Lily fumed.  
  
"What? Why? What happened when James pulled you over after breakfast? Was it that bad?" Bella tugged on Lily's arm to slow   
her down.  
  
"No, actually he invited me to... this is going to sound bad, but he invited me to go to his dorm." Bella's eyes were about   
as wide as her mouth. "But! I told him that I didn't want to move fast and he said that at any time I felt uncomfortable, I   
could leave. He said we didn't even have to sit in his bed."  
  
Bella wiped the fish look off her face and asked, "But why not just go down to the common room?"  
  
"He says he doesn't like the 'pip squeaks,' which I assume are the younger kids." Lily said, while twirling a strand of her   
hair.  
  
Bella noticed her actions. "Are you nervous?" As long as Bella had known Lily, she always had things under control. She knew   
exactly what was going to happen, how it was going to happen, and when it was going to end. But she's never had a boyfriend   
and they can be quite random at times.  
  
"I guess... I just don't know what to expect." Lily admitted truthfully, dropping the strand of hair.  
  
"Well, when is it?"  
  
"After dinner."  
  
"I know! I can help you get ready so it can relive some of that stress building inside!"  
  
"Please, no make-up, you know that I break out when you put it on. Plus I don't want him finding me any more attractive to   
give him any hints that I might want to take things further."  
  
"I understand. So we'll put you in Granny's Sunday best, including the bonnet, along with some rose perfume and bright pink   
lipstick." Lily looked horrified. "I'm kidding!" and they both laughed. They hadn't even realized that they arrived at the   
Great Hall; their feet just took them there on their own.  
  
Lily spotted James waving his arms, motioning for her to come sit where they had sat earlier that morning.  
  
"Hey! So much for arriving on time, Ms. Punctual." James grinned.  
  
"Sorry, Bella wanted to talk to me." Lily said, taking a seat next to James, leaving a good five inches between them.  
  
Sirius then put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm and said, "Ah, yes, the Lady Arabella... please sit   
next to me," he said in a suave voice. Bella laughed with a confused sort of look on her face, but obligated.  
  
Lunch went fine with cold deli meat sandwiches accompanied by laughs and talks. Throughout the meal, Lily caught James gazing   
over to her in the corner of her eye but when she looked his way, he turned his head. She, too, caught herself staring at him.  
She scolded herself inside her head for acting so rude.   
  
Once lunch was finished, they all headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures. The lesson passed in slug-time and finally,   
the last class of the day. Potions. Greeeaaat...  
  
Potions weren't as bad as Lily thought it would be. They were assigned seats for their lab and Lily was assigned to sit with   
Remus. They made each other laugh, maybe too much since they got glares from the Potion's Master. After ten points being   
taken away from Gryffindor for "disrupting the class," thanks to Lily and Remus, they all headed off to dinner of steak and   
baked potatoes.  
  
**  
  
Lily could barely concentrate on her food, her stomach full of butterflies. Why was he making her feel this way? All he did   
was ask her to come up to his dorm- the same room he sleeps in every night and probably has taken many girls up to, and done   
many other private things. She felt herself getting light headed.   
  
Someone kicked her leg from across from her. She looked up and saw Bella nudging her food towards her. She mouthed, "eat" and   
gave her a stern look. Bella always took the role of the mother when Lily started to not eat properly. It's happened before,   
but nervousness from Final Exams or one of her friends may have been injured, never nervousness from a boy.   
  
He's just male! There's nothing special about James! He shouldn't be affecting her in this way! Lily stabbed her still   
steaming steak with her fork and cut into it and the juices flowed out. She took the piece to her mouth and started to chew.   
Yeah, that was good stuff. She opened up her baked potato and put butter, salt and pepper on to it. Taking a fork-full to   
her mouth, she munched on that. Finally she felt her appetite coming back to her and she cleaned her plate. (A/N~ I think I'm   
getting hungry. Haha)  
  
When she looked over to James on her right, he was getting up to leave. He bent over to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll   
see you in an hour." That's when she felt all the food she just ate start to rise in her throat. She swallowed it down and   
forced herself to nod.  
  
When they left, Bella asked, "What did he say? What did he say? You're all flushed!"  
  
"Am I? Oh... I hope I'm not sick..."  
  
"You're not sick, silly! You're just blushing! So, what did he say?"  
  
"He said, 'I'll see you in an hour' in my ear." Lily said, staring at her empty plate.  
  
"Good! That gives us enough time for you to get ready! Let's go!" Bella said, taking her arm and dragging Lily out of the   
Great Hall.  
  
**  
  
Bella dragged Lily all the way up to their dorms where Bella sat Lily on her bed and she started to go through Lily's clothes.  
"Don't you have anything to wear on a date?" Bella asked, digging through her drawers.  
  
"Um, hold on, let me see if I can find something," Lily said while knelling down in front of her dresser drawers. She picked   
out a simple flower print skirt that would reach her knees and a white V-neck t-shirt.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice... I guess... I think we can make up the simplicity of it by doing something with your hair... and maybe   
some jewelry." Bella said.  
  
Lily got changed as Bella found a silver flower necklace in her own drawers and a pair of regular stud earrings. She then   
pulled out a piece of white fabric. "We can pull your hair half-back and put this in as a bow."  
  
"That's cute!" Lily said, while putting on her panty hose. She fished out her white canvases and put on the jewelry. She sat   
on her bed as Bella got Lily's brush and started to brush her hair.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Bella said.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, getting a bit scared.  
  
"Your curls are coming out when I brush them..." Bella stopped brushing.  
  
"Oh. Don't worry about that. They always come back." Lily said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Bella did her hair, making the bow puffy and lent Lily her perfume.  
  
"Aw, Lily, you look so cute!"  
  
Lily blushed and replied, "Thank you."   
  
Bella walked over to Lily and gave her a hug. "Have fun, Daughter."  
  
"I'll try, Mother." Lily said and they both laughed. She checked her watch. Just on time! She left her dorms, walked down the   
stairs then back up the stairs to the boy's dorms.  
  
**  
  
When she got there, she realized she didn't know which one was his dorm. 'Merlin, I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I ask?' She   
then decided to use her knowledge of the girl's dorms and just put everything in reverse. Since they were in sixth year, his   
door must be second to last. She walked over there and took a deep breath.  
  
'Ok, Lily, you can do this.' She took another deep breath and reached her hand for the doorknob. Then stopped. Her hand   
dropped to her side. She couldn't gather enough courage!   
  
She put her hand up to her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly. She took a few more deep breaths in attempt to calm her   
pounding heart. 'Why am I this nervous? He's just a boy! A male! A man who shags a lot of girls- shite." Her heart sped up   
again.   
  
'He's not going to shag me. He told me that I could leave anytime I wanted. Maybe he does like me. Maybe he does want a real   
relationship.' Lily smiled at that thought. 'Maybe I want a relationship,' a voice said in the back of her head.  
  
She took out a handkerchief from the pocket of her skirt and dabbed her forehead where sweat had collected. She took one last   
breath and opened up the door.  
  
The sight she saw was something she didn't expect. It wasn't the clothes all over the place. Heck, the trash tossed here and   
there didn't bother her that much; and neither did the smell of distinct guy. It was a sight that she would of never of   
guessed.   
  
Who would of thought to see Remus and Sirius shagging on a bed in the boy's dormitory?   
  
**  
Hahahaha! I love me! Go ahead, review! I dare you! I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way. I hope I don't loose readers.  
But it's not like you've had a warning, I've been giving hints since the second chapter! 


	5. Lakeside Date

Ooh, I only got one semi-flame for that delicious ending the last chapter. And it wasn't even a full-fledged flame! Well...   
kind of. Here, you read it and decide for me: "AH REMUS AND SIRIUS ARE NOT GAY, EWEWEW, IM NOT AGAINST GAY PEOPLE, BUT I AM   
AGAINST SIRIUS AND REMUS BEING GAY, AND SIRIUS WAS WITH ARABELLA, EW PLEASE JUST DONT PUT NE MORE SLASH IN..." Sorry, hun,   
but there's more where that came from. Not details, don't worry, I'd piss myself if I put details in... too much for me. :-D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling owns me. : )  
Summary: Lily Evans has heard all the rumors about James Potter being a player, but she doesn't believe in them until she is   
another victim to his teasing. The characters are stereotypical: Lily is smart and a perfectionist and James is a sex-fanatic   
with good grades.  
  
Take Me To My Bliss  
By Guard Girl  
Chapter Five: Lakeside Date  
  
Lily closed the door as quickly and quietly as she could. Surly she didn't just see what she thought she saw. She opened the   
door up again quietly. Yup, they were still at it. She closed it again.  
  
'Now that ain't right..." she thought, stupor over coming her shocked-state of mind. 'I didn't know Sirius was gay... but   
what about Bella? He was flirting with her before? Maybe he's bisexual." She scratched her head.   
  
'Was that Remus? I thought he was a virgin... better check to make sure,' and she opened the door again. She saw that   
trademark sandy brown hair. 'Yeah, it's Remus...' and she closed the door for the third and final time. 'I wonder if James   
knows...'  
  
She walked down the steps to the dormitories as if nothing had happened, but with a slightly blank/puzzled look on her face.   
  
She then saw James holding about four bags filled with what, she didn't know.  
  
"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry, I went down to the kitchens to get some food and the elves just kept pilling me up with more and   
more! I would have been here more quickly... they just kept it coming. I'm sorry." James said. He looked slightly out of   
breath and his cheeks were a bit red from what Lily assumed was from running. "So, let's head up to my dorm," James said,   
walking in front of Lily.  
  
"Wait. Stop. No. Don't. Just. Don't." Lily said. Merlin, how she felt like an idiot.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Uh... Sirius and Remus are up there." Lily started to blush.  
  
"Well, we can just kick them out."  
  
"Uh, uh, I don't think we can do that... they're a bit busy..." The blush got brighter.  
  
"With what? If it's homework, they can just come here in the Common Room."  
  
"Um, no, not homework..." And brighter.  
  
"Then what are they doing?"  
  
"I can't tell you here... Too many people around." She was almost as red as her hair.  
  
James was starting to get frustrated. "Fine, let's just go out to the lakeside."  
  
"Yes, that's a perfect place. The Lakeside... away from... Yes." She swore that all the blood that had rushed up to her face   
could of filled a dying heart.  
  
****  
  
When they got to the Lake, James set down all of the bags he was holding which Lily knew now were filled with food.  
  
"So what were Remus and Sirius doing?" He said, getting straight to the point.  
  
Lily bit her lip. And started to twirl her hair.   
  
"What?? What were they doing?" James asked, feeling his frustration coming back.  
  
"Isawthemhavingsexualintercorse." She blurted out.  
  
James's eyes went wide. "Oh... I see."  
  
"No, actually, I saw." She replied, chewing her fingernail.  
  
"Did they see you?" He asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Are you sure they were?"  
  
"Yes. I double checked."  
  
"Double checked? That means you saw them three times??"  
  
"Um, yeah. I thought that my eyes were tricking me. I mean, I would of never of thought those two... I thought that Sirius   
was women all the way and Remus always seemed like the type to wait until marriage." Lily admitted.  
  
"One would think, wouldn't they..." James looked thoughtful.  
  
"Did you know about them?" She sat down on the grass and looked out into the lake.  
  
"Yeah, they just recently found out about their feelings for each other a few months ago. I didn't know that they had gone   
this far." James took a seat next to her and followed her lead by looking out into the lake.  
  
"But wait, is Sirius bisexual, then?" Lily asked, turning her head towards him.  
  
"I don't think he knows yet. He says that he loves Remus, but enjoys flirting with girls. He says that he'll wait a while and   
just feel what he's feeling towards Remus before carving it in stone if he's gay or bi."  
  
"And what about Remus? I thought that he would want to wait until marriage or something."  
  
"He actually has only said he wanted to wait until he was sure he loved someone. I guess Sirius means a lot to him."  
  
"Doesn't it feel weird?"  
  
"What?" James finally turned his head towards Lily.  
  
"That your two best friends are lovers?"  
  
"No, not really. I'm happy for them. There was actual a lot of sexual tension going on between them. If they didn't go   
through with it, I would have hooked them up," James laughed.  
  
Lily smiled back at him. "But it must of felt like you were always the third wheel."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes, but only when it was just us three, since you know, they don't want all of Hogwarts knowing. Which reminds   
me, don't tell anyone. Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Hey! Let's dig into some of the food that I got!" James said, changing the subject.  
  
There was practically everything someone would want when going on a date: pastries, fruit (fun to play with!), sparkling   
cider, whipped cream (Hm...), Champaign glasses, plates, and a blanket to sit on. Looks like the elves some how knew that   
they would end up outside.   
  
They talked, laughed, and just had a good time. It was when James got a hold of the whipped cream when things got a bit...   
messy.   
  
::Squirt!::  
  
"Ah! James! You got it on my shirt! Ooh, you're going to pay!" Lily screamed, grabbing a pie and throwing it in James's   
direction. It landed on his chest.  
  
"Hey! This is a new shirt!" James yelled, grinning. He squirted the whipped cream on her face. Lily didn't know whether to   
laugh or scream, so she retaliated.  
  
Grabbing the nearest pastry, a piece of cake, she threw it at him, right on top of his head.  
  
James ignored the cake in his hair and the icing sliding down his forehead and his temples and kept on squirting the can at   
Lily's face. He managed to, in their wrestling attempts to hit each other with food, loom over Lily as she lay on her back.   
(A/N: Yeah, he's startling her, I just didn't want to say it like that. Haha) That's when the can ran out of whipped cream.  
  
They both laid there, laughing until they were breathless, James rolling on his back so he wasn't on top of Lily. She then   
realized that James was up by a point and she didn't want to waste any more food, so she grabbed the whipped cream off of her   
face and hair and threw it at James.  
  
"Oof!" It landed on his face. "Still want to play, aye?" James said taking his position he was at a few minutes ago.  
  
"Only depends if you want to." Lily said.  
  
James licked off the whipped cream off his lips and said, "Depends on what type of playing you're thinking of."  
  
"Whatever type your thinking of." Lily said, flirtatious. She knew what this was leading to, but she didn't mind.  
  
"Good." He said in reply and bent down with a grin on his face and kissed her softly on her lips.   
  
Lily closed her eyes and actually enjoyed this kiss. Butterflies whirled in her stomach, her heart pounded and she blocked   
out the whole entire world and she swore fireworks went off inside her. Just this simple touch of his lips against her in   
such an innocent way made her feel this way. 'How does he do it?'  
  
James then pulled away and Lily made a slight pouting face. James smiled down on her. "You're beautiful." Lily looked at him   
straight in the eyes. Did he just say that she was beautiful?  
  
"Even with this whipped cream in my hair and on my face?" Lily giggled.  
  
"Yes... All it needs is a little cleaning," James said and bent down to her face and licked off some whipped cream on the side   
of her lips.   
  
She gave a little shutter. How did something like that feel so good? 'Merlin, that's something a kitten would do so why is it   
so much more perfect when James does it?' Lily turned her face towards James's and captured his lips again. This time James   
deepened the kiss.  
  
Never had she kissed a guy... let alone, like this. It was a really odd act, if you think about it. Tongues grazing each   
other lazily, in a caressing sort of way. This felt better than him licking the side of her lips.  
  
Lily couldn't wait to get to her dorm to tell Bella about her first kiss with James. But one thought loomed in her mind, when   
she thought of telling Bella, 'What about those rumors?' She kept kissing him, anyways. 


End file.
